Egyptian Beauty
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: During an archeological hunt in Egypt, tombraider Haruka Tenoh is nearly trapped inside a pyramid when an aqua-haired girl comes to her rescue, but who this girl and does Haruka have what she wants? **CHAPTER 11 LOADED!**
1. Chapter 1: Aqua Savior

*****  
I know I should really stop starting so many stories, but the ideas just keep coming!! I got this idea after playing Tomb Raider (teeheehee) and couldn't resist! Enjoy!  
  
One more thing ... this story is dedicated to Cloud van Dyk; something horrible always happens to Haruka, and *hopefully* this story won't be an exception! ~_^  
*****  
  
Chapter 1: Aqua Savior  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed back through the vast corridor of the pyramid as archeologist Haruka Tenoh traversed through the maze. She came to a stop at a fork in the road, holding up a flare reading the hieroglyphics on the wall. The Amulet of Set. she read aloud, looking down the hall on the right. she smiled to herself, walking down cautiously looking for traps.   
  
Entering a vast room she walked towards the center where the statue of the Egyptian god Set rested. Haruka brushed some dust off the foundation, revealing a star-shaped crevice for something. She pulled out a small hexagonal box, before it suddenly clicked open being a perfect fit. The blonde placed it in turning it halfway when a large explosion of dust and sand erupted, a section in the foundation opening up. Haruka reached in and pulled a large flat box, This is what I was looking for? she grumbled irritated with the missions she accepted, when sand began leaking through the roof. Oh shit ...   
  
She stuffed the box into her bag throwing it over her shoulder running out of the room as fast as she could, more crushed rocks falling through in the corridors. Sunlight was seen up ahead, but was quickly fading away as the door began to shut close, soon leaving her in complete darkness. Ok ... seriously, shit. The hall was suddenly filled with an eerie orange light as Haruka cracked open a flare and ran down into another room where the first mirror for reflecting light was set up. A few small sun rays shone through, the blonde sighing with relief.   
  
A rope and anchor was thrown up and had attached onto a rock, sand steadily falling into the room. Haruka had nearly reached the top when the rock shifted causing the anchor slipping off, it plummeting back into the darkness. The archeologist was hanging from the top, when something pulled her up and back onto the surface. Coughing out what seemed like the entire volume of sand inside the pyramid she blinked a few times, an aquamarine haired girl kneeling in front of her. She had a beautiful face; penetrating blue eyes. She glanced downwards and coughed again, looking up she was was suddenly gone. Haruka whipped around looking behind her, nothing but sand, sand, sand, and more sand. Where did she go? She sighed and flopped backwards, laying under the blazing sun picturing her aqua haired savior.


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted Dreams

*****  
Indiana Jones!! Why didn't I think of that!?! *smacks myself* ... *wonders if i can still incorporate it anyways* Just maybe ... meh, save it for another story ... ^_^  
*****  
  
Chapter 2: Haunted Dreams  
  
I'm telling you damnit she was real! Haruka retorted, slamming her fist on a table making several pints of beer rattle slightly. Her close friend, Ryu, sat next to her half drunk denying every word of the blonde's story. And she just, he wavered in his chair lightly, went POOF! and disappeared. You're no help ... Haruka grumbled, pushing him on his shoulder. Moments later there was a loud thump, as she looked over to the side Ryu splattered on the floor stumbling to get to his feet.   
  
Tenoh! That wasn't very nice!! He suddenly covered his mouth, sensing his stomach churning quickly. Breaking out for the door he shoved a couple out of his way and flew out into the street, vomiting his guts onto the street. She picked up her leather jacket and followed him outside, chuckling and patting him on the back, C'mon, I'll give you a ride home. They headed towards her pickup truck; Ryu needing a boost into the vehicle since his loss of all stability on his own two feet. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to drink? Haruka stated matter-of-factly, laughing at his idiocy. Didn't your mother ever tell you to act like a lady? He replied closing his eyes, tilting his head back. Point taken ...  
  
By the time she had dropped Ryu off and gotten home, it was already the early hours of the morning. She sighed and flopped into her bed, pulling the covers over her head to block the first signs of sunlight. _~Please help me ... please help ...~ A beautiful aqua face was calling out to her. Reaching out to her. ~The water eclipse ... the water eclipse ...~_ Haruka suddenly bolted upright holding a dagger, looking around her room. There was nothing there except that day had broken out; she sighed and put the dagger away, sinking into her bed. The blonde paused for a moment, It's her!! But--the water eclipse!?!? What?!  
  
******  
Sorry it's so short, my brain is completely fried between final exams and moody teachers ... more to come soon!  
*****


	3. Chapter 3: The Messiah and The Silencer

A/N: Ok, so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating this story faster ... I really need to keep on top of everything ... while I find the remains of my fried brain, here's the next installment to Egyptian Beauty, thanks, and please leave a review!!! *winkwinknudgenudge*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: The Messiah and The Silencer  
  
Ryu pounded on Haruka's door, screaming at her to open up, Come on!! I'm sure I didn't do anything that crazy last night!! I didn't wake up with any bruises on my face, so I'm sure that you kept me under control!! Please just open the door!! He continued banging on the chamber door not giving up until thirty minutes later. FINE THEN! BE THAT WAY!!  
  
Meanwhile, Haruka was pouring over every book she could find that contained the words Water Eclipse in it, determined to find out what the beautiful girl of her dreams was searching for. She glanced at her watch, 2:30. Multiple hushes came from the surrounding crowd, furious at the sudden outbreak in the resource room. Shooting glares at everyone, she packed up the remaining books and dashed out the door, jumping into her Range Rover to meet Ryu back at her place. She found him walking out of the lobby of her hotel, looking rather annoyed. She shouted, trying to catch his attention as she pulled to a stop. He turned around, he face lighting up with happiness. I thought you were ignoring me or something!! I can't quite remember what happened last night ... and I thought I did something!!! Haruka gave him a skeptical look, Alright, a) take that as a sign if you can't remember anything, and b) like you could even do something right when you're completely conscious. He glared at her for a few moments before she got out of her car, dragging a heavy bag behind her. Come on.  
  
Back in her hotel room, books littered the floor, the two of them flipping through the pages of encyclopedias and vintage historic books. This is ridiculous, we're not gonna find anything because you were just _dreaming_!! Ryu stated, throwing what seemed like the hundredth book to the pile of rejects. How many times do I have to tell you, I WASN'T DREAMING!! I KNOW WHAT I SAW! Ryu shook his head and continued to flip through the next book, Ok ok, calm down. We know you're going through your pms time. She gave him a look serious enough to pipe him down for the next several hours. HERE IT IS! He suddenly bursted, pushing a pile of books out of the way to sit next to Haruka.  
  
_The Water Eclipse - not scientifically proven.  
  
_Great, that helped so much ... Ryu rolled his eyes, sighing in disbelief. Haruka glared at him pointing to the small arrow signifying it's continuance on the following page. Oh ... heh ... He flipped the page and continued to read,  
  
_Named after it's reaction to water, either that of casting immense amounts of light or darkness. First found and used in ancient Egypt by emperors to control the lands. When placed in the hands of the Silencer, said to have produced the Eternal Darkness, an era where all life was annihilated. However when placed in the hands of the Messiah, Eternal Life is produced, an era of creation and perfection. Last used in ancient times, lost during the Final Revolution.   
  
_... I don't get it. The man said, getting a firm push from Haruka. Honestly, how did we become friends? However her attention was more focused on what was underneath the text; a sketch of both the Messiah and the Silencer. They look the exact same! Ryu exclaimed, Except for those marks on their foreheads. That's gonna be a real pain telling them apart. Ryu, that's her. That's the woman in my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: Boxed Messages

A/N: I should mention ... anything that's written in _italic_ is a, a dream sequence we'll call it. Ok? Ok!  
  
No further updates will occur until the last week of August ... I'm off for holidays! Thanks to all those who've reviewed, please, don't stop now!! ~_^  
  
~*~_  
  
_Chapter 4: Boxed Messages_  
  
~Please help me ... please help ...~ A beautiful aqua face was calling out to her. Reaching out to her. ~The water eclipse ... the water eclipse ... you must find it for me ...~ The girl recoiled her hand. ~Please ...~_ _A flash of light and darkness.  
  
_Haruka and Ryu both awoke with a start, looking around frustrated. Ok ... now I'm a believer. You had the dream too?! Ryu nodded, regretting the fact that he did. Amongst the floor rested open books, and as Ryu turned his head Haruka bursted into a fury of laughter. Black ink marks were spread all across his cheek, text written backwards from a page he slept on. Rubbing his cheek viciously he growled, That's not funny!!! We either have a beautiful woman who wants to save the world from lord knows what, or a beautiful woman who wants to destroy it for lord knows what. Thank you, like I hadn't already figured that out on my own. The blonde replied, sticking her tongue out at him. The problem is, we don't know what this thing looks like or where we can find it.   
  
Ryu scratched his chin in thought, Hey, what about that box you found? These dreams didn't start happening till _after_ you took it ... Haruka looked as if she could kiss him - **looked** as if. She ran over to the closet and pulled out her suitcase, tossing things left and right out of it. Where is that stupid thing?! After what seemed like she emptied it's entire contents, she finally pulled out a large flat package wrapped in red velvet. Laying it gently on the bed they removed the fabric and looked at it from every angle. Dude, how do we get it open? Ryu asked, completely fumbled by it's mystery. It doesn't even look like it does open. He added, picking it up and looking underneath.   
  
Haruka sighed as the sun began setting, when suddenly it flashed. The blonde blinked and stared at it intently, Did you see that?! What did you do?! The two sat staring at it again for some time before it flashed several rays of light again. Haruka looked up, Hold it up in the sun!! He picked it up and began rotating it slowly in the sunlight, when pictures and hieroglyphics began reflecting against the walls. She walked up to the wall and scribbled the translation down quickly.  
  
The power of light is an angel from heaven  
The wielder is born under the stars of seven  
Life is their omen, Death is their gift  
Should their Savior disappear into a drift  
Under darkness, it is an angel from hell  
The wielder casts the Earth under their spell  
Only ceasing when existence is nothing  
The inevitable rising in the Final Darkening  
  
Ryu set the box down once she was finished and poked over Haruka's shoulder reading her translation. I definately don't get it.


	5. Chapter 5: Angel From Heaven

Heellllllooooooo everyone!! Riva's back, and I'm loaded with a whole wack of new catastrophes for the infamous duo! Though for now, let's continue on with Egyptian Beauty ... Again, thanks to those who are still reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
btw, sorry if you got confused back there with the switched chapters!! I have no idea how that happened!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Angel From Heaven  
  
This just doesn't make any sense. Haruka stated blandly, staring at the translation as she backed onto the bed. Not only is this just a bunch of mumble jumble, when I found this box it wasn't s'pose to be anything like this ... it was supposed to contain the Amulet of Set! Ryu scratched his chin in thought, leaning against a wall. Wait!! I know I read something! He started scrambling though the masses of books, tossing several left and right until he pulled one ratty old brown leather bound book out, flipping through the pages quickly. Here, take a look at this.  
  
-The Egyptian God Set, who's powers were more focused on the evil path, is said to have controlled all lands during a brief moment in history. In the Final Revolution, he was mysteriously banished by a white light, everything was sealed into one box, hidden and never to be released again. Named for the last time darkness had crept across the Earth, if the box is recovered Darkening will reign once more.-  
  
They both glanced at the box before jumping away from it, What the hell did you do?! Ryu shouted, plastered against the wall. No one said anything about an apocalypse!! Haven't you ever seen the Mummy?!?! We're gonna be killed first!!! Oh shut your pie hole, this isn't a movie, and we're freaking out for something mythological. Nothing bad has happened yet, so obviously nothing will happen. The blonde stated, though sounding a lot more convinced than she looked. Ryu stared at her, attempting to believe her. Ok ... I'm heading to the bar. If there is an apocalypse coming, I'd rather be drunk when it hits. The blonde shook her head in disbelief as he opened the door and stepped out, Nothing is going to happen! she shouted after him, getting ready to hit the shower. Suddenly something--someone crashed into him bowling him over completely causing a huge ruckus in the corridor.  
  
Haruka couldn't help but laugh as she ran over to help him up when she realized what it was that hit him. Her aqua savior, the girl in her dreams, sprawled out on her front doorstep. A few shouts came from the end of the hall, Haruka grabbed the girl and pulled her into her room shutting the door quickly. She rolled her eyes and opened the door again to let Ryu back in before slamming it closed again. It's ... that's ... it's ... look ... The blonde grumbled and pushed him aside, staring in awe at the woman. She was even more beautiful in life, like an angel sent from the stars. Her sea green hair gently gracing her shoulders, penetrating aqua orbs, a figure so perfectly shaped, she wasn't like an angel, she _was_ an angel sent from the heavens. 


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Fears

A/N: Ok Ok, so you can all start yelling at me for a long delay with this ... I was totally out of ideas, not to mention Chemistry notes being crammed into my head pretty much knocked everything else out. O_o Well, since no one wants to hear about my boring life (gimme a break, I'm still in school :P) here's the next chapter!! ^__^  
  
Reviews left afterwards would be greatly appreciated!! ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Fire Fears  
  
The two would've remained in a moment of bliss staring in awe at the aqua beauty - never had either seen something more beautiful - had it not been for the sudden scratching against the door. Six orbs shot towards the door, nothing _human_ would be clawing at the door like that. Ryu backed against the wall whimpering like a dog, We're gonna die!! Ignoring his childish remarks Haruka turned on the woman, What the hell is after you!? The aqua woman began rattling out words in a language foreign to the blonde, she spoke it so quickly and so eloquently it didn't even sound like a tongue of this Earth. Four nails suddenly ripped through the wooden door, tugging fiercely as the hinges rattled shakily.   
  
Haruka grabbed her shotgun off the desk and fired at the door; a soft whimper called out followed by footsteps fading away. Whew ... she muttered to herself turning to Ryu. A smash at the door and a creature jumped in, tackling the blonde down from the back. She fell forwards, dropping her gun under the pressure of the animal. Ryu dashed for it as she attempted to hold the razor sharp claws away from her, the creature suddenly bared it's teeth, hot saliva dripping out of it's mouth. He growled before it exploded into a fury of sand. We need to get out of here ... Ryu mumbled as he reloaded the shotgun. No shit Sherlock. Haruka replied, getting to her feet and running to the closet reaching in for her load of weaponry. She began strapping on several different guns and ammunition when all three immediately went silent.   
  
There was a soft patter humming down the hallway, nearly silent at first, slowly getting harder and louder. They all looked at each other before Haruka threw open the window and motioned for him to take the lady. He nodded and climbed through the frame, waving at the woman to take his hand. The blonde followed behind, and halfway out the window she gasped, The Box!! Forget it!! Ryu shouted, though Haruka completely ignored him and climbed back in, Go on! she shouted from inside. He grumbled and led the beautiful woman down the fire escape, continuously looking up to see if Haruka was out yet. Looking down on the rocky road for a moment as he lowered the ladder, something grand exploded from the blonde's room. The woman gasped as fireballs of debris began showering down on them; Ryu pushed her against the wall and covered her with his body. He glanced up shortly after, 


	7. Chapter 7: Rewind in Time

A/N: Haha!! I'm getting faster at these updates!! ^__________^  
  
Sorry, I just had to make a few adjustments to a few errors!!   
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Rewind In Time  
  
_The Box!! Forget it!! Ryu shouted, though Haruka completely ignored him and climbed back in, Go on! she shouted from inside.  
  
_The thumping of footsteps sounded like the drum beats of a ritual, becoming stronger and stronger by the second. Haruka searched frantically around the littered floor when another creature flew through the doorway. Can't you see I'm busy?! She fumed, pulling out an uzi and opening fire, sand replacing it a few moments after. Lying on the floor she looked under the bed and spotted it laying on the dusty wood. More of the creatures could be heard storming in; she reached into her backpack and pulled out a few sticks of dynamite, lighting them quickly and throwing them out into the hall where she could hear the monsters growling against each other for it. The blonde extended her arm as far as she could, her fingers were barely brushing the box. Come on ... she mumbled to herself, stretching to her limits. Got it! Haruka tossed it into her bag and looked back, several of the creatures were pounding the ground standing in front of her.   
  
Sorry, gotta run! She shouted to them, dashing towards the window and jumping out as the room exploded into a fury of fire. From the force of impact she ripped through several tarps hanging above the windows, falling hard into a truck full of tomatoes with a serious splat. Tomato juice flew everywhere, many shocked bystanders getting hit with red flesh. Saved by tomatoes. Haruka said to herself, confused by the irony of the situation.   
  
_  
  
_Hey!! Over here!! The blonde shouted, flailing her arms to get his attention. Ryu sighed a relief and ran over to the truck, quickly followed by the aqua beauty. Caesar anyone? Haruka joked as she - swam - to the edge pulling herself out. Gross ... Ryu replied, No one wants to drink your toe jam. Haruka shot a glare at him when the truck owner walked out and found smashed tomato everywhere and started shouting to find out who it was. The three immediately ran off, Haruka leaving a trail of red footprints behind her.  
  
  
Back at Ryu's place Haruka quickly changed into some of Ryu's clean - well, close enough - clean clothing. She approached the woman and spoke softly, Sorry for the ... accident ... back there. Are you alright? The sea lady began speaking in a foreign tongue she didn't know. O_o This could be a problem. . My name is Haruka. she pointed to herself. What's _ your _ name? The confused look on the woman's face made the blonde sweat drop. Talking slower is really gonna make the difference. (A/N: Why do people always do that when someone doesn't understand?? Just curious ...) She pointed to herself, then pointed to the woman. Repeating it several times the woman began to catch on. o_O Shorter name? she asked, motioning with her hands. The aqua woman nodded her head and pointed at Haruka, She then pointed to the brown-haired man and the blonde quickly replied, She laughed and then pointed to herself, Michi. Ryu. Haruka.


	8. Chapter 8: Dooming Destiny

A/N: Thanks to those who are still reading!! ^____^ These updates are coming faster you gotta admit!!   
  
Sorry, I keep finding teensy errors after I post them up *smacks myself* ... what can I say? Little things bother me so bugger off!! And yes, events in this story were inspired by a large variety of sci-fi movies. ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Dooming Destiny  
  
Haruka helped Ryu make the spare room a comfortable place for Michi to stay for the night, while she scanned through his dusty encyclopedias expanding her knowledge of the human race. Do you think we should ask her? Ryu asked, breaking the eerie silence between them. Haruka fixed the sheets blindly, her eyes unfocused, Yeah, she's really something ... Yo! Haruka!! He shouted, making her jump back into reality, Sorry, what? He rolled his eyes and returned to throwing some junk into the closet,   
  
  
Haruka shot up from her bed and ran to the source of the scream, Michi's room. She found the girl sitting upright with a terrified look plastered on her face. Are you alright?! The blonde asked, switching the lamp on. The girl nodded slightly, breathing quickly. Faces ... bodies ... everywhere ... she panted, clutching the blanket with white knuckles. Haruka soothed her, sitting next to her and rubbing her back. Michi leaned into her shoulder, enjoying the warmth of her body. Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about. Once the poor woman was calmed down, Haruka was about to climb off her bed when she felt Michi's hand touch her own. Please ... stay ... The blonde looked around as if she were to worry about parents or something before turning off the light and climbing back into her bed. The woman cuddled into her, holding onto Haruka's shirt. Wow, I should try reading those books ...' Haruka thought to herself, marveled at the speed Michi picked up the english language.  
  
  
I see you spent the night with Michi. Ryu said, as the two waited for the coffee machine to do it's job. If you weren't sleeping through the night like a corpse, you would've heard her scream. He glared at her slightly when the java began spewing out, he grabbed his mug and let it fill quickly. Afterwards, the two returned into the main room sitting on the couch watching as Michi flipped through the channels at an incredible speed. Haruka shouted, making everyone give her strange looks. Go back!! The aqua girl stared at her before Ryu grabbed the remote and went back a few channels, stopping on a news channel.  
  
--What the object is, we do not know. Earlier opinions that it was a meteor have been proved wrong; the mass we've learned is slowing down. The voice of the reporter carried steadily, when it cut to a satellite picture of a large mass making it's way towards Earth.--  
  
Ryu and Haruka shot a nervous glance at each other before looking down at the smaller woman that sat in between them, stuffing her mouth with small candies. Swallowing it quickly she laughed before continuing to fill up on sweets again.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, I'm a little killed for brains right now ... (then again, when am I not? O_o)


	9. Chapter 9: The Amulet

A/N: Ok! Finally, and ending is in sight for this story, but it's not here just yet! ^_^ Miraculously, this all hit me while listening to the Spice Girls on the radio ... ok ok, I'll admit it, when I was young I worshipped them, but that phase is LONG passed, so ...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9: The Amulet  
  
Nice work Tenoh. Great predicament you've thrown us into ... yet again. Ryu grumbled, throwing the remote on the couch stretching out. Hey, how many times do I have to tell you!?! That whole thing in Tibet was NOT my fault!! I know I know, it's was the *grave robbers*... He replied in a sarcastic tone before a pillow was smashed into his face. Michi laughed as the cushion slid down to the floor, his nose completely red. Glaring at the two girls he stormed out of the room and back to his own chamber to get dressed.  
  
I guess it's back to the library today. The blonde mumbled to herself as she stood up, when something fell out of her pocket. It hit the floor with a soft tinkling, causing Michi to look downwards. She reached down and picked it up by the silver chain - the amulet of Set. Haruka suddenly felt an overwhelming sense wash over her, like everything around her had suddenly become dead and lifeless. A deep voice was mumbling something, red pupils glowed darkly from behind Michi's aqua hair. Mi ... Michi ... A heavy feeling fell over Haruka's shoulders, she tried to extend her hand to grab the amulet but felt something strongly pulling her back. Michi ... le-let go of it! For a moment the woman looked down, and the blonde used all of her strength to grab the amulet from the woman's palm.   
  
Michi immediately collapsed into Haruka's arms, as Ryu came running out. What the hell was that? It felt so cold and ... and ... Haruka finished his sentence for him. What's in your hand? he asked, pointing to the dangling chain. Uhh, nothing. Ryu said in a stern voice, what _is_ it? Well you see, after we looked at the box--- YOU OPENED THE BOX!? He suddenly cut her off in a raging fury. Grabbing the chain he pulled the amulet from her hand, No wonder why that stupid meteor thing is coming at us!!! Can't you contain your curiosity!? And you tell me that _I'm_ the one who does stupid things!!!!!! Heh, well, at least now we actually have something to do! The blonde replied, attempting a laugh. I mean, we're gonna look back on this later and just laugh! Ryu shot off a serious look. Too soon? Ok ... Haruka sighed and lay Michi on the couch. Let's head to the library. Maybe we can find the way to activate it's holy powers. Haruka suggested, trying to lighten the mess she created. Ryu shook his head in disbelief and threw his rucksack over his shoulder. When this is all over, remind me to kill you.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends First

A/N: *chases my comp with a baseball bat* Stupid craptacular useless piece of @*&#$!!!  
  
Sorry for the delay!! My stupid comp completely broke down on me, and I lost a lot of my data ... but I think I've finally got it it work ... I hope.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Friends First  
  
The book landed with a hard thump as it hit multiple other texts, stacked as high as the ceiling. They - better said he - had taken out as many volumes as he could think of that just might contain something useful to them. Haruka. HARUKA! Ryu shouted, however barely getting a response. She had been staring at the same page for the last hour or so. Yo, cross dresser!!! At least that got her to respond. Hmm? Yeah I said she was beautiful---err, found something? Come on, you're the one who screwed the whole world over, and you're letting me, ME, do all the work!? You could've at least found someone who knew what they were doing!!   
  
Alright alright, I'm looking, sheesh Dad. She started flipping through the pages again, though the words she was reading seemed like jumble to her; her mind kept wandering around until it landed on what she really wanted to think of, Michi. The sea roaring eyes, the silk hair, snow white skin, soft lips; how Haruka longed to know what they might taste like. She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts when screams of terror came from every angle followed by a sharp explosion, the pulse knocking everyone down.  
  
Books and flaming pages scattered the floor, Haruka coughed and stood up slowly, open volumes falling with the pages fluttering. She suddenly called out. Ove--ri-right here. He stammered, holding his arm up. He lay underneath a large oak bookshelf, a good part of his lower half stuck underneath. The blonde gasped and stumbled towards him. Holding his hand she reassured him softly, Look, another one of those things that we'll remember and laugh. attempting a laugh, though it coming out more like a gurgle of a cry. Just hang on, I'll get you out. She mumbled, standing by one of the corners and trying to lift it. It didn't budge at all - these old bookshelves weren't meant to ever fall over. Haruka stop. Go find Michi. he choked out. I'm not going to leave you here alone! The police'll never get here on time! The blonde uttered. You're ... bleeding ... Haru--ka. Friends come first. she gritted through her teeth, feeling the edges of the wood cut into her skin.  
  
Ending that tactic, she searched around frantically for something and found a burning wooden plank. Ripping off a section of cloth from her jacket she put it on his mouth and put his hand over it. It's gonna get a little smokey. she said, trying to make a joke out of it. He chuckled lightly, Remind ... remind me to kill you ... after this. She held the fire close to the shelves, letting them slowly light on fire. Once partially burned, she kicked the wood, embers flying everywhere. Finally throwing the burning plank aside she knelt down to lift the remaining wood up, cursing loudly as she slid it away from Ryu. One of his legs was clearly out of position, she helped him to his feet and outside into the somewhat fresh air. Emergency Rescue crews finally arrived on the scene, and began going in to fish out the survivors. A couple paramedics came rushing to Haruka and Ryu, a stretcher bouncing over the rocks. They laid him down cautiously before returning to their ambulance. I'll come meet you in the hospital. she assured him, when he suddenly reached up to remove his oxygen mask, Mi--chi. Get ... to ... Michi ...


	11. Chapter 11: The Savior

Finalement, j'arrive avec des nouvelles histoires!! ^____________^ Yeah, this chapter is a teensy bit fantastical (and short), so please, bear an open mind!   
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 11: The Savior  
  
The pain that should've been flying through Haruka was numb to her, all she could think about was getting to Michi before the entire world was smoldered into ashes. A thin trail of blood dripped off her arm, staining the ground with life. A block away from Ryu's house, she could already see the looming darkness; an eerie shadow cast itself over the small cottage. Michi ...  
  
Storming through the doors she came face to face with Michi, but this wasn't the Michi she remembered. Her eyes had lost the sparkle she fell in love with, and her voice became hollow and menacing. Get out. she growled in an almost inaudible voice. There was a small ritual being prepared in the room; the windows were sealed and a strange light in an intricate pattern was shining through the wooden planks. A small chest sat in the centre of the floor, with strange carvings all over it. No ... Haruka replied in a wavering voice. For a moment she had wished she sounded a little more sure of herself, but before she could contemplate it she was suddenly thrown back in a fury of winds, smashing through one of the drywalls and hitting the cupboard in one of the bedrooms. ... ouch ... she muttered, feeling blood oozing from her head. Shakily getting to her feet the blonde gritted through her teeth, I think you're gonna need this. Haruka held up the amulet, the fire sparkling off of it. Michi whirled around, shocked to see the woman still standing. If you want it, come and get it. Haruka growled. Michi glared at her and stormed in - literally, raging winds seemed to be following her everywhere the blonde noticed - and grabbed the poor mortal by her throat slamming her against the wall. Pitiful creatures ... she muttered, squeezing the life out of her. It's all yours. Haruka coughed out, holding up the amulet.   
  
Michi reached to take it, and upon contact there was a burst of white light as the two life forces were connected. The chest cracked open as darkness was sucked into it, the storm outside slowly fading away. When all seemed calm outside, a large explosion sent the house in a million bits in all directions, the chest remaining intact in the middle of smoldering blocks. 


End file.
